Blood Moon
by horsie890
Summary: An assassin is after Zuko. When things go wrong and Katara gets hurt instead, what will happen to her? [OCxOC. Rated for death.]
1. Prologue

Quick A/N: All I can say is that I did not plan on making the main character a Mary Sue. If you believe it comes across this way, please tell me so I can attempt to fix it. I'm only doing my best.

* * *

It's been said that darkness is evil, that it is against everything the light stands for. I know not why so many are afraid of the darkness; perhaps it is merely because they do not understand it. There is nothing different about the world at night, save for appearances and what people believe about it. I have become a part of the darkness, as have many of my kind. Few, if any, have seen us at night and lived. 

Some people believe we are myths, that we do not exist. Most people choose not to think about us, try not to realize that we are out there, waiting for one person to make a mistake. The few left know we are real, know about us. But they can say nothing.

Then there are the Yu Yan. We are in constant competition with the famed archers. Every time I hear their name mentioned, I feel unrelenting hatred for them. They pride themselves on fame, wanting everyone to know who they are and what they stand for. It is the most unforgivable insult to one of my kind. Our notoriety comes from silence, using skill and darkness to do what we must. We have no need to spread our name with shows of prowess. That would likely involve venturing into the daylight, something we do only if absolutely necessary. The Yu Yan are also strong believers in the war, something else I despise.

Who exactly am I, you ask? Why do I live within darkness, and do what I do?

I am a creature of the darkness, not entirely human for I hold no fear of its power. I draw strength from the darkness and am able to use all of its powers. I kill out of necessity, with the sole purpose of eliminating those who I must eliminate. This I cannot say for the Yu Yan, who kill to show their skills. This is why I am proud to be what I am.

I am a ninja. And I've been sent to kill Prince Zuko.


	2. The First Attack

I sat among the branches of the cherry trees, silently listening for any change in nature's sounds. The wind was beginning to pick up, rustling the pink blossoms and dark leaves that surrounded me. The flowers' faint scent drifted around me, and I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. It was not often that I was assigned to such a mission, outside the cities. Though the sky was starless, the warm night was comforting. This was where ninjas were truly at home: in nature.

A twig snapped nearby, interrupting my thoughts. Someone was walking along the path, slowly and deliberately. It was Zuko's uncle, Iroh. He reached into the branches of a nearby tree and plucked a delicate pink blossom from its branches, deeply inhaling its scent.

"The cherry trees are so beautiful this time of year," he said quietly, seeming to talk to himself. "It is a shame Zuko does not wish to join me." He continued walking, but stopped at the tree I was hiding in. I silently drew three shuriken. I hoped I would not have to use them, but ninjas don't survive by taking chances.

"Uncle!" called another voice. Zuko appeared, and I tensed. This made my task much more difficult. I was not ordered to kill both of them, only the prince. I would be punished if I killed without necessity.

"We need to go. The Avatar has been spotted."

"Are you certain you do not wish to help me gather cherry leaves? They make a fantastic tea," the old man said, holding the cloudlike pink blossom in one palm and offering it to Zuko. The young prince smacked it out of his uncle's hand angrily, and I tensed. Such a show of disrespect would not be tolerated were he a ninja.

"We don't have time for that! The Avatar could be escaping! We have to go. Now." Iroh sighed, plucking several leaves from a few trees. Zuko waited impatiently, watching as his uncle walked back along the path. He was alone now, and would not be for long. I fanned the shuriken out in one hand and leapt from the tree like a cougar hunting its prey. This was the end for him.

Something struck me in the side of the head. I landed on the ground half-conscious, and Zuko turned instantly, hands glowing with fire. I saw a blunt arrow lying next to me, feeling the cold trickle of blood on the side of my face. 'I'm going to die here,' I thought, consciousness slipping away. 'He's going to kill me.' I closed my eyes, feeling the heat of fire growing closer as I blacked out completely. I had failed.


	3. Escape

I did not open my eyes the second I awoke. At first I believed I was dead, but the feel of cold metal and the smell of brimstone told me otherwise. I tried to move one hand to my head to see if I was still bleeding, but it was heavily shackled, as were my feet. I slowly opened one eye at a time. That was a mistake, since I got a splitting headache instantly. I lay still, listening intently to find out where I was. Footsteps resounded in the hallways, and men were shouting orders to each other. The smell of fire was everywhere. I closed my eyes; it was much easier to hear without visual distraction. There- the faint sounds of waves lapping against a metal hull. I was on a Fire Nation ship, no doubt belonging to Zuko. My headache was almost gone, so I slowly sat up and looked around. It was a prison cell lit with a single torch. A light draft of cold air drifted beneath the door, the only source of oxygen.

Then I realized my weapons were missing. A total of six shuriken, two short knives, and one katana. All were gone. A passing guard slid open a small window on the door and shouted, "Sir! The prisoner is awake." Another set of footsteps approached, and the heavy steel door opened a second later. Zuko walked in, flanked by two masked guards. His normal eye narrowed in anger.

"Good. Commander Zhao, begin the interrogation. We need to find out who this man is and who he works for." I smiled beneath my face mask. He had no idea how wrong he was. Each guard unlocked the cuffs on my hands and feet, holding both of my hands behind my back. As they began to forcefully lead me out of the room, following Zuko, I kicked their feet out from beneath them, wrenching my hands from their grip. Zuko heard the commotion, and immediately prepared to fight. We traded blows for a minute or so until several more guards came running, forming a circle around me. All were prepared to blast me with fire at any moment.

"You're surrounded," said one of them. Thank you, Captain Obvious. I'm a ninja, not an idiot. "There's no escape."

'I don't need to escape,' I thought, taking a fighting stance. They all attacked instantaneously. I jumped into the air to dodge the flames and kicked one soldier in the head, rendering him unconscious. I slammed two others against the wall. One guard tried to tackle me, but I ducked, making him crash into another guard. Zuko and Zhao were the only ones left.

"You fight well," said the young prince, hands again glowing with orange flames.

"Don't waste your breath on compliments, Zuko. This man will not live to enjoy them," said Zhao, shooting another blast of fire at me. It was easy to dodge. Again I smirked, though they could not see it since only my eyes were visible. Both of them attacked with simultaneous fire blasts, but I jumped into the air and landed behind them. I knocked the commander unconscious and was about to strike Zuko, but he turned and caught my arm mid-swing. He attempted to bend my arm backwards, but I flipped over, causing him to do the same. I landed on my feet. He didn't.

Zuko stood, holding one hand behind his head, glaring at me. A gust of cold air swept him off his feet, though I held my ground. A young boy with a large blue arrow on his head stood behind the prince, wielding an intricate staff. Another boy and a girl- presumably siblings- joined him moments later.

"Aang, we need to get out of here!" said the girl.

"Yeah, more guards are probably on their way already," said her brother. The Airbender turned around and spoke to them.

"What about the other prisoner? Maybe we should help-" I didn't stay to hear the rest of his sentence. I had to find my weapons, and soon. Ninjas make their own weapons, and while it would be possible to make more, I wasn't looking forward to the task. I was especially fond of the katana, a gift I had received some time ago. It was irreplaceable.

I found the armory, and disposed of the two soldiers guarding it. The door was unlocked, and the room was dark. This did not bother me. I looked around, seeing several spears, swords, and other weaponry. The shuriken and knives were on the floor in a corner, and I swiftly grabbed them. But the katana was not there.

"Looking for this?" Zuko stood behind me, holding my sword as if to attack me with it. I threw one shuriken at his hand, forcing him to drop the katana in pain. I grabbed it from the floor and held it to his throat, staring straight into his eyes. The left one was burned beyond recognition, but the right was golden and glowing with fiery anger.

I hesitated. And it was that hesitation the nearly cost me my life, or at least my identity. Fire swept across my forehead, singeing the top layer of my black mask. A few pale threads of hair got loose, but nothing escaped Zuko's watchful eyes.

"You're...you're a girl?" he said in shock. He froze, and I took my chance. I leapt forward with the katana ready. He ducked swiftly, and the sword cut off the last inch of his hair. I couldn't stop, however, and ended up stabbing the young girl I had seen earlier. Why she stood behind him, I don't know. The young boy and her brother arrived in seconds. This was disastrous, so I did the only thing I could do. I swiftly removed the sword from her frail body, picked her up, and began running. The Airbender caught up with me in seconds, sitting on a sphere of spinning air, and demanded that I return his friend. I tripped him with the blunt side of the katana and continued on.

We were outside in another thirty seconds. Unfortunately, the ship had moved out to sea, and the shore was off in the distance. I jumped from the ship and dove into the water, trying to keep the girl's head above the waves. Aang and the girl's brother were not far behind, now riding on a large flying bison. The animal swept close to the water, and Aang created a large wave from underneath us. It lifted us onto the bison's saddle, and the girl began coughing up water. Her brother held her head up, waiting until she stopped coughing. I took one step toward her to help, and Aang held the end of the staff at my throat in an instant.

"Don't go near my friend!" he threatened. I cleared my throat to speak, something I did not do often.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to help," I said quietly. He glared at me.

"Why should I trust you? You're the one who hurt her in the first place!"

"It was an accident. I was after Zuko. Please let me help her. I can treat her wound." He didn't move. Sighing, I removed all my weapons and put them at his feet. He seemed satisfied and stepped aside. I stepped over to her, but her brother would not let me near her.

"Stay away from my sister!"

"If you don't let me treat her, the break will never heal." He acted as though he didn't hear me. I slowly unwrapped the black cloth from my head, tying it into a loop. I examined her wound carefully. Her collarbone was broken, but it did not seem serious. Her brother was so shocked to see my face that he said nothing as I set the bone. She had fallen unconscious, but it would not last.

"When she wakes up she will be in pain." I tore off a small piece of cloth to tie my hair back.

"You're a girl!" her brother said, still surprised.

"Yes. You're very observant. Now we need to get back to shore so I can get some things for her. Preferably in a forest." Aang shook his head and sat down next to the girl. I sat as well.

"Not until you tell us who you are."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot do that. It is against the code of my people. If any of them find out what I have done, I will be severely punished if not killed."

"Can you at least tell us your name?"

"I am called Z." Aang pointed to himself.

"I'm Aang, that's Sokka, and that's Katara."

"It's nice to meet you. Hopefully, after all this is over, you will not see me again."

"Why? You seem like a nice person," said Aang. I looked away. That was the exact opposite of what I was.

"You are wrong. My purpose is to kill."

"What kind of person are you?" said Sokka, almost disgusted. I glanced at the sun, which was now high in the sky. Ninjas wouldn't be prowling around until nightfall, and we _were_ on the back of a flying bison hovering over the ocean. Maybe the Order wouldn't find out...

"If I tell you anything about myself, you must swear not to tell anyone. You cannot speak of it except amongst yourselves, and never at night or in any villages. This will make sense in a moment. Do you promise?" Both of the boys nodded.

"Very well then. I am a ninja." Surprisingly, they did not say anything, so I continued. "I am not completely human. I am a creature of the darkness, as all of us are. This is why you never see us during the day. We avoid cities and towns for the obvious reason."

"What reason is that?" asked Sokka. Aang and I stared at him like he was some kind of idiot.

"Do you honestly think I would blend in looking like this?"

"You could wear a funny hat." I glared at him, and he shut up.

"All ninjas are part of the International Order of Ninjas. They give us missions to complete. Failure is unacceptable. This is the first time in my life that I have not fulfilled my task."

"How old are you?" asked Aang."

"Sixteen."

"How many people have you killed?" I looked away.

"I have lost count." There was silence between us. I should have expected it, but the reality of it felt strange just the same.

"Why don't you quit? Killing people is horrible," said Sokka. I shook my head.

"It's not that simple. Being a ninja is not some kind of job. It's what I am. Telling me to quit is like telling Aang to stop being the Avatar."

"How did you know I'm the Avatar?" Aang said in an even tone.

"I know no other Airbender who controls water as well." He smiled, then his face showed confusion.

"What do you mean 'other Airbender'?" I smirked.

"How else could I run so fast?" He jumped about thirty feet into the air, landing back on Appa with a huge grin.

"You're an Airbender! I can't believe it! I thought I was the only one left! Did you know Monk Gyatso?"

"My mentor's friend. I have not seen him since the raid. My friend, Cyra, said the Fire Nation killed him. This is why I was to eliminate Zuko."

"So, if you're an Airbender, why isn't there an arrow on your head?"

"One must be exposed to daylight at a young age for the arrow to show itself. I do have arrows on my hands and feet, though," I said, unwrapping another length of cloth from my hand. There was a pale blue arrow on the back of it.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Sokka, pointing to my hand. At first I half-expected that he meant the arrow, but then I realized he was talking about my ring. It was a small silver trinket holding a teardrop-shaped, blood red ruby nestled between two round diamonds of similar size.

"It is a ring all ninjas have. If I were ever to be parted with it, I would no longer be considered a ninja by the Order. I would still be one, of course, but they would not recognize me as one. In all probability, they would kill me."

"It seems like there's a lot that can get you killed," said Aang. "You don't seem afraid of it." I sighed.

"Death is a part of life. I suppose I have become accustomed to it after eliminating so many people." That didn't sound right to them, because they shrank back in horror. I really needed to work on my people skills. I rewrapped the cloth around my hand, then glanced off into the distance. The shore was closer now, and the sun was beginning to set.

"I will gather some ingredients for a special tea for Katara. It will be night soon, which means there will be others nearby. You must promise that you will not say anything to her if she wakes up." They nodded again. The darkening forest was beneath us now.

"I will rejoin you later," I said with a swift nod. I jumped from the back of the large bison, landing between the trees. I went to one of the higher, older trees in the forest, sitting on its thick branches, and sighed quietly. It was almost completely dark now.

'This will take a lot of explaining to the Order,' I thought. 'They will wonder why I did not complete my task...and why I harmed an innocent.'

"Z." Another ninja sat next to me, as if she had always been there.

"Cyra." I looked at her hidden face, silver eyes glinting in the low light.

"Where is your mask, Z? If you are caught without it-"

"I know the consequences," I snapped, cutting her off. "There was...a complication with my mission." She said nothing, expecting me to continue. I had to take a deep breath before speaking.

"I accidentally wounded an innocent girl. She is alive and in little danger, but the fact remains."

"The Order is not forgiving, Z. They cannot find out."

"I realize that, but if I had done nothing she would have a smaller chance of surviving. I had no choice." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps they will understand, if you explain-"

"They understand nothing. It was a simple mission: kill Zuko and no one else. I failed. That is all they will understand." I climbed down from the tree, gathering leaves and dried flower blossoms and placing them in a small leather pouch holding my shuriken. "I must return before she awakens. Cyra, please don't tell anyone. Promise?" She leapt down from the tree as well, nimble as a cat. She held up her right hand, palm facing me.

"I swear on my honor as a ninja." I smiled at her, watching as she disappeared into the darkness as quickly as she had come. I glanced up into the sky and saw a thin trail of smoke, just enough for a campfire. As I neared it, I heard other sounds, not of the forest. It wasn't Aang or Sokka, or even the giant Appa.

I froze. Someone was trying to sneak up on me. I whirled and was face to face with another ninja, or at least someone similar to one. Whoever it was, they wore a strange blue dragon mask. I drew my katana to fight, and my opponent pulled out what appeared to be a single sword. When we began fighting, however, it split into two. Not many were skilled with this type of weapon. It was dark enough that the person could not see my face. That would be true of any human, but if this were truly a ninja, then my troubles had multiplied.

Within five minutes I knew who the masked person was. The fighting style was exactly the same, though the weapon was different. This was no ninja.

"I see you have not halted your search for the Avatar, Prince Zuko. Too bad I'll have to halt it for you." I created a swirling gust of wind to blow leaves around me, hiding me from his sight. I drew one of the shorter knives, preparing to stab him. He would not get away from me this time.

A flash of fire burned through the charade of leaves. Zuko's mask was gone now, and he was mad.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" he asked angrily, taking a fighting stance with the swords.

"I wouldn't if I didn't have to," I said, putting the knife away and drawing the katana. This was not the way I preferred to do things. I worked best in silence, not hand-to-hand combat. That was not to say I was unskilled at it; it was simply not my method of choice.

"What do you mean 'if you didn't have to'? Who is sending you?" he asked as the fight continued.

"I do not know," I said calmly, not wanting to continue this conversation. He would have to die soon, before I ended up telling my life story all over again.

"How is that possible?" I stopped, as did he. A silent truce existed as I contemplated my next move.

"If you were what I am, you would know."

"What are you?" I said nothing. The moon shifted, casting a brief glow over the open clearing where we stood. It glinted off of my thin sword, and I took advantage of the moment to shine the light in his face. Truth be told, this would have had more of an adverse effect on me than it did on him. The silver glow blinded him for a second, all the time I needed. I hurled three shuriken at him, wounding one shoulder before attempting to finish him off with the katana.

I didn't succeed, not that night, though he did not attack me or defend himself. All he did was look at me, a look of confusion and desperation in his eyes that I have never witnessed in any human before. There is another power I possess. I didn't use it the first time I met Zuko because I felt no need since he was about to die. I can read people's memories by looking into their eyes.

I felt a new emotion then. It was pity.

My sword froze at his throat. I couldn't do it. Not now, and probably not ever, seeing what I had seen. This exiled prince might as well have been an innocent person for the miniscule amount of evil he held inside. He was not on a hunt for the Avatar seeking glory; it was merely a desperate attempt to return to the life he had once known. I felt sick with the thought that I had almost killed an essentially innocent person. I backed away, saying nothing, and disappeared into the forest.


	4. New Friendship

It was fortunate for me that Katara was still unconscious by the time I arrived back at the small camp. I quickly ground the leaves and flowers up, then poured them into a teapot of fresh water Aang gave me. Within a minute or two, I had created a soothing tea that would help her sleep for a few hours. I poured a small cup of it for myself, warming my hands around it and trying not to shudder in disgust.

"Is something wrong, Z?" asked Sokka, startling me out of my thoughts. I shook my head slowly, saying nothing. "You seem different. Did something happen to you in the forest?"

"I found Zuko."  
"Why is that special? He's probably looking for us. That guy just won't give up-"

"I almost killed him. But I didn't." Sokka smiled.  
"That's great! I mean, wait, that's not what I meant," he corrected himself, remembering the consequences of failure.

"I tried. But if I had killed him, I would never forgive myself. Hurting an innocent person is unforgivable enough. But hurting one and killing another warrants death as far as I'm concerned." I took a long, slow sip of the tea, enjoying its fragrant warmth and natural flavor.

"I don't know if you noticed, but Zuko's not exactly innocent." I stared at him emotionlessly. It was better than anger right now. Angry ninjas are dangerous.

"You may think that from what you see, but it is untrue. I have another power only I can use. By looking into someone's eyes, I can read their memories and emotions. Zuko has had a very tortured life for only sixteen years of it. Banished, unwanted, on a desperate search for the Avatar," I said, glancing over at Aang. He was asleep and appeared to be dreaming about food. Katara lay motionless, but I noticed a small silver glow near her injury.

"What is that?" I asked Sokka quietly, trying not to wake them up.

"Oh, that's Katara's healing powers. She's a Waterbender, and she can heal herself. Her powers kind of run rampant when she's asleep, though." I nodded once, closing my eyes.

"As I was saying, Zuko is not the terrible person you might think. Judging by his memories, Iroh is the only person who cares about him. His own father gave him the scar." Sokka's eyes widened.

"I thought it was just some kind of an accident." I took another sip of the tea.

"It was no accident. Zuko spoke out against a military leader and ended up challenging his father to a fire duel, an Agni Kai. He didn't know it at the time. When he refused to fight, his father burned him. His words will haunt me forever… 'You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.'…How horrible." A single tear slid down my face, something else I didn't expect. This day was full of surprises.

"If I do not kill Zuko, I will die. But I cannot kill an innocent person, or I will also die. Even if the Order does not consider him innocent, I do, and it's difficult living with that kind of guilt."

"Well, if Zuko's not as bad as we thought, then maybe you can just explain it to them and you won't have to make a decision." I shook my head.

"It is not that simple. One does not challenge the authority of the Order. Besides, I have already harmed your sister. That will not aid my reputation."

"Let Aang, Katara and I tell them what happened. We've gotten pretty good at storytelling." He stopped, thinking. "I thought you said we weren't supposed to talk about this because of other ninjas."

"There are none nearby. I am surprised, yet pleased. This makes things much easier." He decided to take my word for it and went back to watching his sister. I stared into the darkness for a long time after the fire had burned low and they were all asleep. I felt the pull of nature and its pure darkness call out to me in its half-whispering voice, trying to bring me back to where I truly belonged. Night has a tranquil allure to me that way. Yet I felt a new, strange force binding me to the ground where I stood: it was friendship.

A silver flash appeared among the trees. It was Cyra, no doubt. That girl's eyes were infamous for their unusual color. Cyra herself was not too unusual as far as ninjas go. She followed the code very strictly, something to be expected of all of us. Some people break more rules than others, though. I could see her. She was sitting in a tree, staring at me with those cold eyes and silently asking me to leave. I shook my head, knowing she saw. She was gone a second later. I crept away and climbed into a nearby tree, lying back against the trunk to sleep. I was human, if only a little.


	5. Z's Dream

I had nightmares that night, something that doesn't happen often. Usually sleep was dreamless for me. Most of them were collections of Zuko's mind and all the torture he had endured. One nightmare woke me up and kept me unable to sleep for the rest of the night.

* * *

_I ran silently, enjoying the feel of cool forest air hinted with the scents of evergreen trees. It was at the start of cold December, just a few days from my birthday, and needless to say, I was excited. I had not received any missions from the Order recently, and was enjoying the vacation, however much of one could exist for me._

_I saw every snowflake fall on the branches of trees, slowing to a walk. Cyra leapt down from her hiding spot holding a long, thin sword._

"_Happy birthday, Z," she said with an unseen smile. I lightly picked up the katana, taking a few practice swings with it. It was light and well balanced; she had definitely spent a lot of time making this._

"_Thanks, Cyra. It's great."_

_Then it all literally went up in smoke. Flames appeared all around me, forming a straight pathway edged with fire. On one side stood Zuko. On the other was the Order, and they were displeased._

"_You failed us, Z." I hung my head in shame. "You did not fulfill your mission."_

"_I couldn't do it. He is an innocent person. It is in his eyes, in his memories. It would be wrong to kill him."_

"_Your opinions should not affect your task. I am sorry, Z," said the elder ninja, drawing several throwing knives. This was the end for me, and I knew it. The flames began to die down, a cold chill filling the room. Tears filling my eyes silently, I slowly unwrapped the cloth from my hand, taking a last glance at its blue arrow. I slid the sparkling ring off of my finger and dropped it on the ground, kneeling and closing my eyes. The whistling of the knives reached my ears a split second before they hit me. Or they would have, had the next event not occurred. I heard someone gasp quickly, staggering backwards. It was Zuko. He had run in front of the knives, offering his own life in exchange for mine. He fell backwards, bleeding heavily. Tears began to run down the sides of my face._

"_Why?" It was all my voice could muster. He smiled weakly._

_"Because." And everything vanished._

* * *

The events ran through my head again and again, making less sense each time. Why had I cried for his death? The only reason I could think of was that I felt horrible that someone innocent had died because of me. It seemed plausible enough. 

I returned to the camp a few minutes before sunrise. Aang and Sokka were still asleep, but Katara was awake. She had taken the sling off of her arm and seemed to be in no pain, pouring herself a cup of the tea. She looked up as I approached.

"Who are you?"

"Z. I'm the one that helped you." I picked up the black loop of cloth and untied it, securing it around my head. I felt normal again, at least on the outside.

"Thanks," she said, pouring a cup of tea and offering it to me. I took it slowly, deciding not to say who had actually hurt her in the first place. People became distrustful quite easily.

"I'm sure you'll want to know what happened to you," I said, sitting on the ground. She sat next to me, holding a cup of tea in her hands.

"I guess I would like to know."  
"Your friends will fill you in on a few…issues…later. Anyway…"

I told her about my being a ninja, and my missions from the Order. She didn't say much about it, even when I said I was supposed to kill Zuko. I started tripping over the words when I said how I had accidentally hurt her, but she said it was okay since it was an accident. I still don't believe that. About halfway through the story, Aang woke up and sat next to her. Sokka continued snoring.

"Last night I went into the forest to get some ingredients for this tea. I spoke to my friend Cyra. She is worried. On my way back I ran into Zuko." I paused, glancing at Katara. She nodded, waiting for me to continue.

"I tried to kill him, but I could not. You see, I have a special power that allows me to see people's memories by looking in their eyes. The first time I met Zuko, I did not use it. I do not enjoy seeing the memories of people right before they die. It makes me feel guilty. But this time I did, and I did not like what I saw."

"What? What happened to Zuko?" asked Katara. I sighed.

"His father is the one that gave him the scar and sent him chasing after Aang. It is his only hope of returning to his former status as prince, and even so I think his father is only using him. Ozai has no emotions that do not involve anger or hatred, save for his pride for Azula. She is a terrible person." I took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears.

"Zuko's quest is meaningless. He has had an incredibly difficult life, and I would be ashamed of myself were I to take it from him. I could never do it."

"That's good," said Katara, placing a hand on my shoulder and smiling. I shook my head.

"I must have left this out. There is no such thing as failure among ninjas. If you fail to complete a mission, you are killed. So I will not be around much longer."

"Maybe if you tried to explain-"

"No," I said sharply, perhaps more so than necessary. I was tired of explaining this again and again. "I have no chance. I have to kill Zuko so the Order will let me live, but if I do so then I will not be able to live with myself. It's bad enough that I hurt you, Katara. It's even worse that I'm talking to people who aren't ninjas." I stifled a laugh in spite of myself. Cyra calls them nonjas.

I froze, staring out into the still dark forest. Another ninja was watching me, casually leaning against a tree. This was something Cyra would never do. Her movements were catlike, always moving, always tense. This one was relaxed, as though patiently waiting for something. Waiting for me.

"_Z…_" It was not the voice of Katara or Aang, and especially not sleeping Sokka. It was _him_.

I stood and ran toward him, ignoring the cries of my friends. Even Aang remained behind, sensing that I didn't want to be followed. I reached the other ninja in a matter of seconds.

"Hello, Z," he said coolly.

"What are you doing here, Koda? I thought you just got a new mission."

"I really wanted to see you, so I completed it on time for once. How's your mission going?" I said nothing.  
"That bad?" I sighed, leaning against a tree.  
"It's a long story."

"I've got time."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. The more people that know, the less likely it is that you'll ever see me again."

"You know you can trust me Z," he said, almost sounding hurt.  
"I'm sorry, Koda, but I can't take that chance." I turned to go, but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait. Can you meet me here tonight and tell me then? Normally I would not let you go, but the sun will be up soon. You should hide as well," he said warily, glancing in the direction of my friends. I shook my head.

"I have to make sure the damage I've done has been repaired. Then I will return to my mission and forget this ever happened."

"_What_ happened, Z?" he asked, golden eyes staring at me accusingly.

"Someone got hurt." I left it at that, turning and running back to the camp. Aang and Katara attacked me with questions, but I assured them that it was okay and crawled into the depths of the cave to catch up on my sleep. I was safe for now, until the sun fell once again. I watched Katara carefully, making sure she was no longer injured. She appeared to be okay, only unable to lift extremely heavy objects. I expected this; even healing abilities can't cure everything.

* * *

About halfway through the day I woke up again, this time having slept soundly. Aang and his friends were loading everything onto Appa, preparing to leave. I crept toward the front of the cave, refusing to step out into the sunlight. 

"So, you guys are leaving?" I said, startling all three of them. Aang was the first to recover, walking over to me.

"Remember what I have said. It may end up saving my life, and perhaps yours. You're the Avatar, Aang. My people have a special affinity for you because you are an Airbender. But do not waste our trust and do something stupid. The code of the Order is stronger than anyone's opinions." I waved at them as Appa flew off, returning to the back of the cave. It was almost completely dark, making my life much easier. I fell asleep again, trying to save energy. I would need it.


	6. Koda

The moon was full as I ventured into the forest that night. It floated high overhead, nothing more than a small circle of white hovering in the violet night sky. Koda was already waiting for me. He jumped down from his hiding spot in a nearby tree, ready for an explanation. I sat on the forest floor, leaning back against the gnarled, ancient trunk of an oak tree. I unwrapped the cloth from around my head yet again, enjoying the cool feel of night air. Koda's eyes widened.

"What do you think you're doing, Z?" I smiled.

"I can trust you, can't I?" He nodded and laughed, removing his own mask and sitting next to me.  
"So start talking."

"My mission was to kill Zuko." Koda's eyes narrowed. He was from the Fire Nation, and had always respected Zuko. Part of the reason I hadn't wanted to tell him earlier.

"The first time, I was attacked by the Yu Yan. Zuko captured me, and I was a prisoner on one of the Fire Nation ships."  
"Not for long, I trust?"  
"Not really. I had to find the weapons they stole from me, including the katana." I showed it to him.

"Cyra?" he asked, recognizing the workmanship.

"Precisely. That's why I needed it. In a roundabout way, I attacked Zuko and missed, injuring a Water Tribe girl instead. Here's the fun part: she's friends with the Avatar."

"Wow. You must have gotten in trouble for that." I sighed, staring up at the stars.

"That's the thing. As far as I know, the Order does not know anything about this. I helped heal the girl, even though she did most of it herself, and told them about ninjas. They promised not to talk about it."

"And you trust them?"  
"I'm not done." He held up his hands, palms facing me.  
"Sorry. Please continue."

"Later on I ran into Cyra. She wasn't too happy about the whole thing, but I convinced her not to tell. At least, I hope she won't. On my way back, I ran into Zuko. He was disguised with a mask, but he fights the same with or without one. Then…" I stopped. The next part was almost impossible to say. Koda would not like it.

"You read his memories, didn't you?" I silently nodded. "And you didn't like what you saw."

"Do you know what happened to him?" He shook his head. "His father attacked him and gave him the scar. He sent Zuko on this ridiculous quest for the Avatar, hoping never to see him again. I can't kill him, Koda. He's almost completely innocent." Neither of us spoke for a long time, listening to nature's sounds and the occasional sounds of other ninjas. They were too far away to hear us, distracted by their missions.

"Well, Z, this is quite the mess you've gotten yourself into," Koda finally said. I nodded.

"Unfortunately, I don't know how to get myself out of it."

"Well, you can't talk to them, you can't kill Zuko, and you can't _not_ kill Zuko. This is not good." Finally, someone understood me. A second later his face brightened, as though an idea had just dawned on him.

"I'll talk to them." I blinked.

"What?"  
"I'll talk to them. I'll say you got hurt and asked me to finish your mission for you. I agreed and then all of this happened. Maybe I can get some answers."

"Koda, what if they kill you?" He shrugged, shirking off the probability of death as though it were nothing.

"I've lived a good life."  
"You're only sixteen."  
"I said good, not long." I looked away. That wasn't funny. He _deserved_ a long life. Koda stood and pulled me to my feet, holding my hands in his own.

"Z, don't worry about me. I promise that whatever I say will not get you in trouble. I'm going to fix this." He gave me a swift, short kiss, then took off into the forest. A single tear slowly worked its way down my face.

"Goodbye, Koda," I said sadly.

"_Goodbye, Z,_" he said in that whispering voice. I returned to the cave, finding an unexpected surprise. A new set of people had camped in and around the small cave: Zuko and crew.

This was going to end badly. I would have to hide in the cave when the sun rose in order to avoid detection. I could stay in the forest at night, but there were fewer shadows during the day. I retreated to the shadows for the time being. I would need news from Koda, and soon, before I made my next move.

* * *

The next morning the soldiers were up before sunrise, already taking orders from Zuko. From what I heard they were not leaving, merely resting for the next day or so. I wondered why they awoke so early, especially since this did not come across as relaxing to most people I had seen. I later learned that they were soldiers still in training, and that they would be running various military drills for the remainder of the day. Boring for everyone, including myself. I was still on edge, waiting anxiously for Koda's return, but that would not make time pass any faster.

I crept into the back of the cave when they were all gone, preparing to wait until sunset to leave. Ninjas could meld with the darkness for short amounts of time, usually no more than a few hours, but it would be time enough for me to escape. Until then I decided to rest. I would have been bored if not for my nervousness.

Around noon the soldiers returned, looking weary and ready for a break. Zuko grudgingly allowed it on the advice of his uncle. To anyone else this would be seen as a mark of harshness, but I knew better. Desperation can make people do things they wouldn't normally do. He hadn't always been the person he was now.

The soldiers went to sleep just before sunset. Zuko remained awake, staring intently into the small fire. I assumed he was thinking, and decided to leave him alone. I arrived at the now familiar spot in the forest, eagerly awaiting Koda's arrival. A ninja appeared soon enough, all right, but it was Cyra. A sickening feeling overtook me.

"Z, I'm so sorry," she said hoarsely. I could hear that she had been crying, or was about to. Fear, the one emotion I supposedly lacked, gripped my heart with an iron hand.

"What? Where's Koda?"

"He's dead, Z. The Order killed him."


	7. Reunion

I felt the tears come before I fully realized the magnitude of her words. The next thing I knew I had sunk down to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. The only thought running through my mind was _He's dead, and you killed him, Z._ It took a minute or so before I could compose myself.

"I loved him, you know," I said bitterly in a voice more hoarse than Cyra's. The tears continued falling.  
"I know, Z. I wish there was something I could do to help." I shook my head miserably.

"It's all my fault."  
"Z, don't start that. You didn't kill him."

"But he was trying to help me! If I hadn't been so hesitant to do my job, none of this would ever have happened. I killed him. I killed him and I'll never forgive myself for it." I burst into tears once again. Then Cyra said something I didn't expect.

"He told me to give you this." I looked at her outstretched hand. Her palm was mostly covered in black cloth, but in its center rested a sparkling red and silver object.

Koda's ring.

I gingerly took it, sliding it next to the one on my own finger. The two rings could have been duplicates of each other, blood red rubies glittering in the moon's crystalline light. Together they formed a beautiful heart; separately, two crimson tears. To me they would be separate forever.

"Cyra, when did he give you this?"

"A few minutes ago."  
"And you watched him die?" She took a deep breath.

"I could not have interfered, Z. You know that. Otherwise I would be dead, too." I knew it. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Where is he?" She paused.  
"Follow me." Cyra leapt through the treetops with the catlike nimbleness she had become infamous for. It was almost difficult for me to follow her.

A few minutes later we reached a new section of the forest. Many of the trees were charred, some still crackling with embers and low blue flames. Koda had definitely put up a fight, but the Order always won out in the end.

"There." I looked, almost wishing I hadn't. Koda lay in the center of the fiery aftermath, still as stone and equally as silent. His lifeless amber eyes stared into space. I saw three short throwing knives still embedded in his chest. Just like my dream. What a horrible way to die. I cautiously approached his body, my eyes threatening to spill over with tears at any moment.

"Cyra, stay here," I said abruptly, turning to go. "I need you to guard him."

"Why? Where are you going?" I stared at the night sky in the distance, hoping to catch a glimpse of white.

"I have to find the Avatar."

* * *

When I caught up with Aang, Appa was flying low to the ground. All were asleep except for the Airbender, who stared blankly into space. I leapt from a treetop onto Appa, startling Aang out of an almost zombie-like state.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked sleepily, not recognizing my voice at first. I removed my black mask, shuddering as I spoke.

"I need your help." Aang understood almost instantly and asked which way to fly. I pointed him in the right direction, somewhat surprised that he asked no questions. Katara and Sokka remained asleep. He gently landed on the ground minutes later, leaping lithely from Appa's back and following me. Cyra was still there, as I expected she would be. She tensed at Aang's arrival, but said nothing. Aang saw Koda's body, and a look of horror crossed his face.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.  
"This is why I need your help."  
"But I can't bring people back to life."

"I know. But you are a link to the spirit world. I just want to talk to him. Please help me," I said pleadingly. Aang sat on the ground to meditate, holding one of my hands.

* * *

It is a strange feeling, being transported to the Spirit World. Your mind and body separate, and you feel so light it's almost like drifting off into space. But I remained on the ground with silver moonlight penetrating my form. I saw Cyra stand protectively near my body. I noted that Aang was tinged blue, as I must have been as well, and that my Airbending was useless here. But that meant nothing when I saw a blue-shaded figure leaning against a tree.

"Hello, Z."

"Koda!" I ran toward him, embracing him immediately. He returned the hug gratefully, then pulled away and smiled.  
"I didn't think I would ever see you again," he said, tears coming to his eyes. My smile vanished.

"This is all my fault. I knew something bad would happen, but I let you go anyway. I'm sorry, Koda. I'm so sorry." He shook his head.  
"No, Z. I chose my death. I challenged their authority. How stupid of me. But it doesn't matter now."

"Koda, what happened?" His face turned grim.  
"It was violent." I looked straight into his eyes, finding that my power to see memories was still intact. He was right.

* * *

_Koda entered the clearing with his eyes closed. He could sense that the leaders of the Order were nearby, as he had requested their presence. He felt nervous inside, but showed none of it on his face. Instead He opened his eyes, seeing three ninjas in front of him. He bowed deeply to show honor, then began speaking. As he had said, he reported that Z had been injured during her last mission and asked him to take over for her. The elders questioned why he had not said anything before, and he said it was because he felt it was not necessary, as the task was to be carried out swiftly and cleanly._

_He said Zuko was an innocent person, that he did not deserve to die. The elders did not believe this. The leader began the fight, with Koda firing blasts of blue flame every chance he got, sometimes setting fire to nearby trees. The other two ninjas, Waterbenders, quickly helped douse these. It was silently understood that a duel now existed between the leader and Koda, and that they were to take no part in it._

_Finally the leader threw a short knife that shot into Koda's heart. He staggered backwards, dropping to one knee in pain, and gasped for air. The leader quickly hurled two more knives at Koda, making him fall forward completely._

"_Come. He will die soon. We must return," he said apathetically, turning and disappearing into the night. Not a second later Cyra arrived, propping Koda up against a tree. She knew he would die._

"_Cyra?" he choked out, air leaving his lungs more quickly than it entered. She nodded. Koda pulled the glittering ring off his finger, dropping it into her waiting palm as though it had been a ten-ton weight._

_"Give it…to Z. Tell her…I love her…" His voice cracked and weakened, and Cyra said a silent prayer over his body. She slowly let him down to the ground, then raced off to find Z._

* * *

The tears began falling again. Koda hugged me tightly, willing me to stop crying. I felt horrible, sick, and guilty. Koda pulled me away from his shoulder and kissed me. Strange as it was being in the Spirit World, there were some things about him that would never change.

"Promise me that you won't worry about me, Z. I'll be alright," he said finally. I nodded, unable to speak. As much as I wanted to stay here with him forever, I knew he wouldn't let me. If things had been reversed, I wouldn't let him stay, either.

"I promise." He smiled, stepping back and away from me. It felt awkward, but right at the same time. I would see him again, after all, even if it wouldn't be for some time. Aang grabbed my hand and went back to meditation. I felt my mind and body rejoining each other, heaviness bringing me back to the normal world.

"Goodbye, Koda," I whispered quietly.

"_Goodbye, Z_," he said for the last time.


	8. The International Order of Ninjas

"What will you do now, Z?" Cyra asked me some time after we returned. Aang stood nearby, also awaiting my decision. I had to think for a second.

"I will not kill Zuko. Koda would not have done so, and to dishonor him in such a way would be terrible. I will take my chances with the Order, but I will not destroy my friend's integrity." Both of them nodded. Aang spoke first.

"You're welcome to come with us. We could always use more fighters." This I had to disagree to.

"I'm sorry, Aang, but Koda was from the Fire Nation. Ninjas are not meant to take sides in the war, though he supported his homeland proudly. I do not blame him." He accepted this and returned to Appa, taking to the skies. Cyra placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Though I respect your decision, Z, it is not a wise one." I turned to face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Koda gave his life to save your own, Are you going to let his sacrifice be wasted when the Order kills you over the same matter?"

"I appreciate your concern, Cyra," I said curtly, thoroughly displeased. "But my decision remains the same." I left before she had a chance to answer. I felt guilty about speaking to her that way, but I still thought I was right. Koda wouldn't want me to kill Zuko. But he also wouldn't want me to die at the hands of the Order; neither of us would wish that fate on anyone. '_You might as well have wished it on him_,' I thought to myself as I arrived back at the cave. It was about midnight, and I was exhausted. But if I slept now, Zuko would be gone in the morning, and the Order would surely have come to take his place. I had to make my decision, and very soon.

Something moved among the trees nearby. I knew who it was, and it gave me an idea. This person would have to die for my purpose. However, I knew the Order would not mind, considering the circumstances. I crept up behind the person and placed a hand over his mouth so there would be no sound. I quickly and quietly disposed of him, then lay him on the ground near the camp. I saw Zuko's blue mask nearby and picked it up. From out of nowhere a hand snatched my wrist, and I instinctively struggled to get free.

"Drop it," said Zuko, trying to keep his voice low. The anger was still evident.

"If I do, you will be killed." It made absolutely no sense, but that wasn't my focus right now.  
"Why? I recognize your voice. You're the person who's been after me."

"Yes, but I am no longer. I have found someone to take your place, and if you do not let me use this mask, you will be dead before the sun rises. So I would suggest you take my advice." He paused, uncertain, then let go of my wrist. I ran back to the person and placed the mask over his face. I was surprised yet thankful; this man had worked for the Fire Nation, making my job even easier. I returned to the camp, where Zuko was still waiting. The dying embers of the day's fire had been relit, and he sat by it, glaring at me. My first instinct was to run, but I felt he had a right to know why I was trying to kill him.

"Zuko, I know you probably hate me, and you have every reason to. But I think you should know the reason behind all of this. I will tell you if you wish to listen." He nodded, and I sat by the small fire as well.

I explained it all, carefully and quietly, for other ninjas lurked about. I had to stop talking periodically because they were too close, though not enough to see me. Zuko quickly understood why.

"You must be gone by morning for this to work. I will return the mask to you soon, but I will not be able to do so if I am dead, and they will kill me if they don't accept what I've done. You have to trust me." He nodded slowly. I wasn't completely sure my plan would succeed, but it was the only thing I was willing to try.

I heard the leaves rustle. They were here.

"Go! You have to get out of here," I whispered as quietly as I could. He nodded and swiftly took off, hopefully to somewhere safe. I heard the leaders of the Order speaking quietly to one another. They were suspicious, to say the least.

"So, Z succeeded after all," said one.

"Just to be sure, we need to remove the mask," said the leader. I had known they would do that. It was gone in a second, and there was a collective gasp. The third ninja was the first to speak.

"An archer of the Yu Yan?"

"Yes. I think she's trying to offer him in place of Zuko. No doubt for the same reason Koda stated. They believe he is innocent."

"That is ridiculous! Why would they think _Prince Zuko_ is innocent?" I stepped out of the bushes, drawing their attention- and several weapons.

"Because I have seen his memories. He does not want to capture the Avatar for personal glory; it is a meaningless quest to attempt to restore his honor. He is desperate." I took a slow, deep breath before continuing. "His own father gave him the scar."

Their reactions were mixed. One of the ninjas was certain I was lying to try and save my own life, while the other believed what I said. The leader silenced them and faced me with cold, staring eyes.

"This is almost a desperate thing you have done, Z. But considering who it is…" He trailed off, looking back at the dead archer. "Perhaps we could accept this in place of Zuko's life." I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. This was better than I expected.

"I would greatly appreciate that," I said, kneeling in respect. I felt a twinge of fear; this was almost exactly like my dream.

"However, you did not fulfill your mission. You failed." The feeling of fear escalated. I almost knew what was coming next.

"He is innocent. I cannot kill him," I said apathetically, not trusting my own words. It was hopeless. I was about to die.

"Remove your ring, Z." I unwrapped the cloth and looked at the two rings. Now they looked like two drops of blood. I slid them off one at a time, tears beginning to fall. A small sound nearby would have caught my attention, but I was too preoccupied. It was probably nothing anyway.

The knives whistled as they skated through the air. They were thinner than leaves but deadly, as was a knife's nature.

Something stopped them in their tracks. I opened my eyes, and my nightmare was coming true. Zuko had been hit, and fatally as had been intended. He staggered backwards, eventually coming to rest against a tree trunk.

"We are finished here," said the leader, and the three of them disappeared. I hesitantly neared Zuko. He was alive, but he would need help. Katara and Aang would be long gone by now, and I was fairly certain Aang couldn't heal anyway. My options were limited; I would have to heal him myself. I had no healing powers, but I am a ninja, after all. I knew many ways to heal more minor injuries, but this was anything but minor. One wrong move and he would be dead.

I picked up the two rings and slid them back onto my finger for good luck. I would need as much of it as I could get.


	9. Guilt

A few hours later I was able to relax. The process had been long and slow, but I was able to save him. The whole time I was thinking how much easier this would be if Katara were here, at the same time knowing she wasn't. Zuko would be weak and probably unable to do much for the next several weeks until his wounds healed completely, but he was alive. I made the same tea for him that I gave to Katara, keeping him asleep so he could heal. His crew assumed he had gone out into the forest, and they were looking for him there. The place was empty. I moved him to the back of the cave, where it was dark and quiet. Quiet except for my voice, that is.

I talked to him, though I knew he could not hear it. Mostly I spoke of various missions I had, and why I hated the Yu Yan so much. I found myself speaking about my past, about what life was like before I became a full-fledged ninja. It was very easy for me to speak to the darkness.

"My friend Koda was from the Fire Nation. He respected you, Zuko. But the Order stole him from me." A tear rolled down my face. I would never recover from this. "I never knew my parents. I assume they died before I could retain memories of them. All I know is that my mother was an Airbender, and my father was from the Fire Nation. As far back as I can remember I've been a ninja. You should feel lucky, Zuko. You know your parents. Your mother seems to be a kind person. Do not forget her."

"I never will," said a quiet, raspy voice that startled me. Zuko was awake.

"How much did you hear?"  
"Just the last half of it." A violent coughing fit seized him, and I quickly gave him more tea.

"Thank you," he said, taking a slow sip of it. "Please, continue."  
"It will not be the same now that you are listening."

"But I have been listening for quite some time." I managed a slight laugh. It was true.

"Very well." Next I spoke of Koda. Everything about him from his favorite weapon to the way we always seemed to know where to find each other. Talking about his death was the hardest, but I had to do it. When I mentioned Aang, Zuko tensed.

"You found the Avatar?"  
"Yes, but that is unimportant. Let me finish."

"You don't understand. I have to capture him-"  
"-To restore your honor. I know. But it is meaningless, Zuko. Ozai only cares for power and obedience. Even if he will accept the Avatar from you, he will not love you for it. He will not respect you or honor you the way a father should."

"What do you know about it? You never even knew your own father!" he shot back. I was quiet for a few moments. That was beyond cruel. I decided to end this conversation before my anger manifested itself. As I said before, angry ninjas are dangerous.

"It will be dark soon. There will be other ninjas around, and I am in enough trouble as it is. If I am found here, there will be consequences. For now I must blend with the darkness and sleep."

"That doesn't make any sense." I smirked.

"It will be as if I'm not even here."

* * *

Zuko's crew returned in the middle of the night and found him, waking me up as well. I was now back in my normal state, but they could not see me in the low light. He evaded their questions by pretending to have amnesia, much to my relief. Quite the creative one, Zuko was. He assured them that sleep would help him remember, and they left him alone. Iroh was not convinced, however, and refused to leave. 

"Zuko, perhaps you should move closer to the mouth of the cave. I can feel another presence here, a dark one. It is unsafe."

"Don't worry, Uncle. I know who it is." Apparently this was my cue, so I stepped out of the darkness. Neither of them was surprised. Then again, people of the Fire Nation tended to have less fear than most. Koda, for instance.

"Ah, a ninja. And if I am not mistaken, the same one in the tree where I was gathering tea leaves. I thought I sensed something nearby."

"I am Z, and that is correct. How do you know of my kind?" I asked, curious.  
"I have been around for a long time, and have heard many stories. Never have I been fortunate enough to meet one face-to-face."

"It is not often considered a fortunate occasion for most." He nodded, eyes becoming distant and thoughtful.  
"Ah, yes. There is also the matter of these missions I have heard so much about."

"This is the person who saved me, Uncle," said Zuko, trying to get the conversation back on track.  
"I would like to know how my nephew's life ended up requiring saving, if you don't mind." I nodded.

"I was under oath and order to kill Zuko, but I could not do it. The penalty for disloyalty, disobedience, or failure is death. The leader attacked me, and Zuko intercepted the attack. I was almost unable to save him, but my friend Koda died defending his name, and I couldn't let it all be worthless." It ended up taking up much less time than I had anticipated. Iroh agreed not to reveal my existence to anyone. The sun would not rise for the next few hours, and after everything that had happened, I would definitely need some rest.

* * *

When I finally did wake up, the sun was shining bright and high above the horizon. I had missed the sunrise, something that did not happen often. Most of the time I was awake before it. Koda and I often used to watch as its glow progressed through rainbow colors and on to the white glow the world was accustomed to. 

At the thought of Koda, I nearly began crying again. Though he was a ninja and had killed many people, it had been with good reason as far as I was concerned. Many people would not think of him as innocent.

I did. I still do.

Zuko stirred in his sleep. I knew he was going to live. Why, then, did I linger behind instead of returning to the world and lifestyle I knew so well? I was a ninja. I did not belong in their world of light and true morality. I was of the darkness, a silent murderer, the complete opposite of any normal human. What force kept me from running into the forest and never looking back?

'_Guilt_,' I finally realized. '_I feel unnaturally guilty._' It was not any kind of love for Zuko; I had only loved Koda and only ever would. But guilt was something new, almost something I had never felt before. I would never have survived so long, being what I am, had I felt guilty about each life I had ended or nearly ended. Then again, none of them had been innocent until now.

Would I ever be able to kill again, now that I had felt guilt?

I doubted it.


	10. The Fall of Azula

I ventured out into the forest that night, once again looking for Cyra. She found me first.

"I have your next mission, Z," she said, handing me an envelope with a black wax seal. I gingerly took it and removed the wax, sliding the pale paper out. As usual, there was a single word inscribed in black ink.

Azula.

"This mission I will gladly accept. Azula is definitely not an innocent person." Cyra nodded. "That's what I thought you would say. I agree."

"This will not be easy. I have seen her fight. I will have to use every skill possible if this is to work." She placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You can do it, Z."

"I hope so." She left. I began to think. Koda had always despised Azula and the way she treated people. Maybe there was hope for me to continue being a ninja after all.

* * *

I returned to the cave around midnight, silently so I wouldn't disturb Zuko's much-needed sleep. I had deeper thoughts about my mission. What would Zuko think if I said I was to kill his sister? From what I had gathered, there was no amity between them, but they _were_ related. As far as I knew, I was an only child. I couldn't possibly imagine what it would be like to lose a sibling. And it wasn't as if I could say, 'Zuko, I just got a do-or-die mission, can I kill your sister? Thanks.' This mission would especially be different from any other. It was a chance at redemption: since I didn't kill Zuko, his sister would be the next best, if not better, choice. 

"Zuko!" shouted one of the soldiers. It abruptly awakened him. Figures.

"What is it?" he asked groggily.

"Sorry to wake you, sir, but we have just received important news. Princess Azula will be arriving tomorrow. Lord Ozai wishes to welcome you home!" Zuko's eyes widened, while mine narrowed. This seemed suspicious. Ozai and Azula were certainly not forgiving or loving people. Their objective was power, and by any means necessary. It had to be a plot.

Unfortunately, Zuko was too overjoyed to notice.

"Is this true, Commander?"

"Every word, sir." Zuko nodded, dismissing the man. As soon as he was gone, I crept out of the shadows.

"I do not believe it."  
"Why not? This is fantastic news! My father wants me to return, even without the Avatar." I suppressed a sigh. Was it not obvious to him?

"If possible, may I monitor the situation? I sense she is up to something."

"If you want to. I'm going home. That's all that matters." He went back to sleep. At least his dreams would be pleasant before Azula sprung her little trap on him. Well, she would if I didn't get there first. But I didn't expect that to happen.

* * *

The next day, around mid-morning, Zuko, Iroh, and the crew left to meet Azula's ship. I followed in the trees, melding with shadows whenever they grew too sparsely. I resisted using Airbending to run to the meeting point; walking took so much longer. But I felt a need to watch over Zuko. After all, I couldn't let all the hard work of saving his life go to waste. 

Two lines of soldiers stood on either side of the stone dock. A ramp led the way up to the ship. Azula stood at the top of it, every bit the princess she knew she was. There was no trace of deception on her face, but her eyes showed everything. She was definitely planning something.

"Brother! Uncle! Welcome," she called lightly. Zuko and Iroh bowed. Iroh glanced out of the corner of his eye at the soldiers, all wearing face masks. He could tell something was wrong as well.

"Set a course for home."

"You heard the princess! We're taking the prisoners home-" I knew it. I took out half of the soldiers, trusting Iroh to handle the rest.

"You lied to me!" shouted Zuko angrily. Azula smirked with malice and hatred.  
"Like I haven't done that before." Zuko attacked the two guards in front of him, confronting Azula with twin daggers of fire. I remained hidden in the few shadows on the boat.

Hard as he tried, Zuko could not even land a blow on Azula. She deflected each attack as though fighting a child, as well as scratching his forehead. She began preparing an advanced fire attack, one I had seen before. Koda had mastered it. I prepared to stop her, but Iroh grabbed her arm and redirected the lightning to strike a tanned cliff nearby. Azula was too shocked to respond immediately, and Zuko and Iroh took their chance. They ran down the ramp and back into the forest. The few remaining soldiers made no attempt to follow them.

I had to make a decision once again. Remain and kill Azula, or help Zuko and find Azula another day.

I had had enough of running. My choice was clear.

I threw three shuriken at her. Just before they hit, she turned and dodged them, seemingly unfazed. The look of temporary fear disintegrated into a face of smirking contempt.

"Guards! Arrest-" I didn't let her finish. I flew at her with the katana aimed at her heart, if she had one. She prepared to blast me with blue lightning. I dug the tip of the sword into the ship's deck and vaulted over her, flipping in midair and slicing her across the back before she had time to realize what was going on. She fell forward onto the deck, a look of sheer amazement in her eyes, which quickly faded into a dull, golden brown. The strange thing was that her eyes did not close. She had to be dead.

The guards had surrounded me by now. I leapt over there heads and vanished into the forest. As I ran, I felt the same feeling of inexplicable guilt overtake me. '_Azula was a terrible person_,' I thought to myself. '_You did the right thing_.' Strangely enough, though, it did not feel right. Though I had initially attacked her from the front, the fatal wound was in her back. It was the coward's way.

My head was pounding. I would have to rest now and think about this later. Being in the light so much was giving me a headache.

* * *

When I awoke it was nightfall. Clouds covered the moon and blocked its light. The scent of rain was everywhere, as was the feel of electricity. It would be a fierce storm, lulled for now by night's allure. I found Zuko and Iroh camped out by a stream, not far from the cave. A small fire rested between them. Iroh looked sad enough, but Zuko looked betrayed and defeated. I approached them, drawing almost no reaction from either of them.

"Go ahead," Zuko said dejectedly. "Tell me all about how you were right and I was wrong."

"No, Zuko. It is not your fault. Azula lied; it is what she does best."

"And I listened to her." He looked away, tears beginning to fall. Now I felt worse than ever. There was no way I could tell him what I'd done, even if she had been the cause of his pain.

"What will you do now?" I asked quietly. Hopefully his answer would have nothing to do with Azula.

"We will travel anywhere we please. Now that we are not required to return to the Fire Nation, I think I would like to open my own tea shop," said Iroh with a smile that Zuko didn't return. The young Firebender could not look at either of us.

"This does not please you, Zuko?"

"We are not required to return to the Fire Nation, and going there might bring us imprisonment- or worse." He sighed deeply before continuing. "I will never be able to go home." 


	11. Rain

"You will when the war ends. The Avatar will defeat the Fire Lord and bring peace to the world," I said, as though it were obvious. Zuko looked at me as though I had wounded him. Then I remembered. "I am sorry. I had forgotten…"

"I know that's what everyone wants. I've gotten used to hearing it outside of the Fire Nation." Thunder rumbled in the distance. The smell of rain was denser now.

"I will probably not see you for some time, if ever again," I said.

"Why?"

"Believe me, if we ever meet again, it will not be by chance." I had to leave it at that. I did not want to think of what would happen if I ever saw him again. I turned to leave.

"Wait," he said quietly. I froze. "I have never seen your face, Z."

"That is the rule rather than the exception."

"I want to see the face of my rescuer. Then you can leave." Even without holding a position of power, Zuko would command people. I removed the mask from my face, feeling my hair fall to shoulder length. I turned back to face the small fire, finding Iroh gone. I sat by the fire, feeling its warmth reach my face. Zuko stared at me, half surprised. I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"What?"

"Nothing." I tucked a lock of wavy hair behind my ear, staring into the dancing flames. My mind began to wander, thinking of Koda. I missed him so much, and it had only been five days. How was I supposed to get through a lifetime without him?

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You seem…very sad all of a sudden." I felt a raindrop land on my nose and quickly brushed it off. At first Zuko thought I was crying, but when more drops of water fell, he realized it was the rain. The fire was quickly extinguished as the rain intensified. I stayed where I was, letting the rain seep into my hair and straighten it. Zuko took shelter under some nearby trees, and I slowly got up to join him.

As much as I liked the rain, I did not enjoy being cold. I created a gust of air to dry both of us off. This startled Zuko, but he was grateful all the same. He held a flame in one hand to help ward off the cold.

"Thanks," I said, teeth beginning to chatter. As many powers as the darkness held, it could not stop the spread of cold weather. Ironically enough it was the one thing I needed.

I sneezed, blowing myself back a few feet. '_Great_,' I thought. '_I'm getting sick_.'

"We should find shelter. The rain is worsening," I said, glancing up at the cloud-covered violet sky. Zuko nodded in agreement and followed me to the cave. I used Airbending to keep the water away. Iroh was already there; no doubt he had heard the coming of the rain and come here. A small fire was already blazing just inside the mouth of the cave.

"I thought you'd come here," he said warmly. I sneezed again, a wave of chills washing through me. I lay down at the back of the cave once again. It was much warmer there, and before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

By the next morning I was sick. I awoke covered with a warm blanket, feeling sleepy and not wanting to get up. The rain continued to fall against a background of thick gray clouds and deep green trees. I reluctantly sat up and rubbed my eyes, sneezing again.

"Lie down and don't move," Zuko said, walking over to me with a steaming bowl in one hand. I obeyed and lay back down, finding a pillow beneath my head.

"Why-"

"You've already helped me. Now it's my turn to help you." He handed me the bowl, full of hot soup, and told me to drink it. It tasted of many different forest herbs, some of the same ones I had given to Katara to help her sleep. I took it gratefully, feeling a light dizziness overwhelm me before I slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

A full week passed before I was able to stand without collapsing from exhaustion. It drizzled rain or was cloudy every day, as though the sky was crying. The entire time I did not receive a mission from the Order, though I was not complaining about the vacation.

I escaped into the forest that night, eager to feel cool night air and see the moon. The clouds cleared away briefly, just enough for me to see the crescent moon. It almost looked like a smile.

When I returned both Zuko and Iroh were still asleep. I crawled back under the blanket, suddenly weak with a fever. Apparently I wasn't well enough to leave just yet.

Three days later I was healthy again, and I could not thank Zuko and Iroh enough for their help.

"It was the least we could do after everything you've done for us," Iroh said with a smile. I nodded and bowed to them, showing that I had to leave. My mask was again secured to my face, and I felt more like the ninja I really was.

"Thank you. Maybe I _will_ see you again." As I disappeared into the forest, a single question came to me, one that had not truly bothered me until now.

Was Azula really dead?

* * *

If Azula was alive, she would at least be wounded and in need of care. An injury like that would not heal overnight. If I were lucky, her impatience would prevent her from resting until fully healed. This would make my job easier.

I set out that night under a clear, dark sky. There was a new moon, with no light to hinder my search. Ironic for most, but it made sense to me.

Though I did not know Azula that well, I knew she would not return to the Fire Nation until she was successful. No doubt she would command her crew to continue looking for Zuko, Iroh, and the Avatar. To find them she would need information. And information came easily in the city of Ba Sing Se. It made sense for her to head there first. It was a long journey from my current location, but hopefully it would not take much more than a few days.

There were traces of a large army headed towards the city. Hopefully it was Azula's. I followed them all the way to Ba Sing Se. Sure enough, she was at the head of the army, walking less and less the further they went. Eventually they had to stop altogether. No one complained. No one dared to. They camped several miles outside of the city, and I hid nearby to catch any conversation.

The princess was speaking to the commander, trying to choose a single strategy if they were to attack.

"The city has been under-defended for some time now. I say we attack now, while their armies are at war." Azula shook her head, wincing at the pain.

"No, Commander. The plan will require cunning and strategy if this is to succeed. A full frontal assault is not the way." She tried to take a deep breath, but again could not. Apparently I had done more damage than I thought.

"With all due respect, Princess, perhaps we should rest for a few days more until you are healed." She gave the commander a look so fierce that it made him visibly cringe.

"And with all due respect to _you_, Commander," she said sourly, "It would be in your best interests to not try and order me around."

"It's just a friendly suggestion," he muttered under his breath, loud enough for only ninjas- and Azula- to hear.

"Friendly suggestions don't win wars."


End file.
